Trocar
by Anniih
Summary: Cada uno está con su lado. Trocar. *¿ArgentinaxChile?*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia:** Me van a matar con esto. Manifestar lados oscuros. **Sin insultar a nadie ni incomodar**.

**Personajes:** Argentina (Martín), Chile (Manuel), Perú (Miguel), Inglaterra (Arthur).

**Pareja:** ¿ArgentinaxChile? Mención leve ArgentinaxPerú. ¡No me maten! ;.;

Si alguien se trauma no soy responsable.

.

* * *

**Trocar**

De la garganta sale un quejido haciendo un acto reflejo con el brazo a medio vendar.

―No te muevas. ―lo afirma suave. Sujeto. Continúa pasando la venda alrededor del brazo argentino. No es grave, pero de todas formas es su deber de ayudarlo. Y termina.

―Gracias Miguel. ―flexiona inspeccionando su extremidad marcando sutilmente una sonrisa.

―No hay de qué. Soy tu apoyo.

―Ojalá _ese _fuera así. ―baja el brazo. Con el puño arruga sin fuerza la sabana por debajo de sus piernas. Ceñudo.

Miguel lo observa exhalando y molesto. Debe dejar de pensar en _él_ sobre todo con la actitud que tuvo. ¿Es que no se da cuenta?

―Eligió otro bando, nadie lo obligó ―cruza los brazos y el ambiente se vuelve severo―. El único que te está apoyando soy yo. Sabes que él no vale nada sin importarle el tratado; si lo fuese así, estaría contigo.

En eso, Martín ríe entre dientes.

―Tomó el _TIAR _como si fuese una mierda ―y la sonrisa se manifiesta soberbia mezclada con bellaco, llamando la atención del peruano. No puede olvidar el tonto argumento de Manuel, llenándolo de ira. Sabe cómo devolverle la mano―. ¿Sabés que voy hacer después de que todo esto pase? Atacarlo, partirlo en dos. Quiero oír a ese boludo pedirme perdón.

La idea es excelente. Descargar la rabia al otro lado. Será excitante y placentero. Oh, no. No puede aguantar sonríe más extenso ante la mirada de Perú, quien hace exactamente lo mismo y le gustaría apoyar, aun con los resentimientos de ver al chileno lleno de tierra y sangre.

Miguel, sentando en la cama frente a Argentina se inclina por los segundos que pesan observándose.

Martín cierra los ojos.

Porque al único que tiene al lado, de la manera más cercana es Miguel. De eso debe darse cuenta.

* * *

― ¿Por qué te uniste? Pensé que estarías con Martín. ―era lo primero que pensó Inglaterra al tener la conversación con Manuel, pero nunca le dijo por qué. Solo se llevó la grata respuesta de ser su aliado y no de su hermano, y por cosas de la vida lo recuerda ahora antes de marcharse mientras sale de la ventana.

―Porque lo odio ―responde sin prisa caminando por la sala a medio sonreír―. Él empezó todo, no tú.

Arthur arquea una ceja acercándose paulatino. ― ¿Solo eso? No es muy convincente.

―Me gustaría verlo en el suelo. ―continúa contestando viendo que el inglés no le queda muy claro, pero cierta parte sí. Quiere verlo en el suelo. Los dos.

Al rubio le causa tanta gracia que curca la boca, admite el odio. Chile mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón sin apartar la vista. Como no queda mucho que decir…

―Ten, se te olvida. ―desde el bolsillo saca un revólver limpiado y pulido, donde el brillo se puede ver a la perfección.

―Thanks ―agradece agradable recibiéndolo entre su mano. Entiende que de verdad va enserio en ser su aliado, preocuparse en ir armado. Da media vuelta cogiendo su saco oscuro y guardando donde debe ir el revólver―. Regresaré a tomar el té.

― ¿Acaso crees que me voy a ir?

―Tal vez. Nunca se sabe cuándo alguien te da la espalda. ―gira la cabeza con la directa apoyando la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

―Quédate tranquilo, no soy así ―baja y sube los hombros. Ve a Inglaterra abrir la puerta. Cree que es justo darle un aliento―. Buena suerte.

―La tengo hace tiempo.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Me van a matar muchas, lo sé. No me fui a ningún lado, solo fui (o el intento) de ser neutral. Solo quería buscar el lado malo y oscuro de Manuel, en vez de hacerlo pasar como la víctima en ser aliado de Arthur. También hacer malito a Martín y a Miguel, aunque que este no le di tanto. Admito que no me gusta ArgxPerú, ¡Porque Martín es de Manuel y viceversa!, pero la cosa nació en colocarlo, así como un despecho de Martín o algo así, no sé(?). Iba a colocar lo mismo con Manuel, pero sentí que no era necesario al ponerlo malo~. Además dentro de la dictadura veo a Manu malito y sexy~.

Me imagino a Manuel diciendo: "Yo soy malo po' loco. Soy tan malo, pero tan malo…*censurado*" xD

**Datos:**

•Perú fue uno de los pocos aliados de Argentina que la apoyó abiertamente durante el conflicto, aparte de diplomáticamente, también militarmente, con acciones de inteligencia.

•**TIAR** (Tratado Interamericano de Asistencia Recíproca): Implicaba que si un país de América era atacado por un extranjero todo el continente debía defenderlo, pero Chile no lo consideraba entendiendo que Argentina no era atacada, si no la atacante. [No sé yo... -.-]

•En la llamada Operación Rosario, su objetivo era la toma de la capital de las islas Malvinas, Puerto Argentino. Tras esto tenían planeado ocupar militarmente los archipiélagos al sur del Canal Beagle en disputa con Chile para solucionar el Conflicto del Beagle. Aquel hecho producía que Chile no apoyase a Argentina en el conflicto y sí a los británicos, a diferencia de los demás países de la región que simpatizaban con la causa del país sudamericano.

Argentina tenía pensando atacar a Chile después de la guerra. Atacar y partirlo en dos. [Suena medio yaoi-lindo~]

Acá hay un artículo que leí, muy interesante: h t t p : / / www. diarioperfil. com. ar/edimp/0420/articulo. php?art=18309&ed=0420

De todas formas sabemos que Arthur es un puto que va donde calienta el sol 8D

.

* * *

**Fue hecho sin insultar a nadie ni incomodar. Solo quise hacer sacar los lados 'malos'. Vamos, ningún país es santo. ¿Liechtenstein? **

Si alguien se sintió, perdón. Comenten sin insultos feos, por favor, la idea no es general algo tonto como lo hacen los idiotas en foros de discusiones que no tienen nada mejor hacer insultando a otras naciones por tal cosa.

Todo es neutral.

¡Saludos!

¡Bye!

**¿Review's?**

Si dejas, Manu irá a tu casa con un uniforme alemán

(?)


End file.
